Clack: Smiling Down
by cuddlyharkness
Summary: Zack is always smiling down on Cloud.


_You make it so hard on yourself_  
_But there's nobody else_  
_That could ever understand_  
_The feelings that you felt_

Zack looked around at the flowers around him. He smiled, a feeling of peace coming over him as he remembered the person most precious to him. "Hm.." He closed his eyes, turning his face upwards to the soft light above him. He only felt like this when he knew Cloud was happy, which wasn't very often.

_I could hear you think about_  
_All the time I was around_  
_If you could only see me now_  
_I'm right here looking down_

His eyes opened as he felt a sad feeling cross the meadow of flowers. "Cloud..." He muttered, looking down sadly. He heard a small noise, the sound of a drop of water. 'He's crying again...' The ravenette sighed, closing his eyes. "Cloud...it'll be alright...I'm right here with you.." He smiled.

_So next time that you feel like crying_  
_Next time you don't feel like trying_  
_Just remember I'll be right there_  
_Smiling down on you_

Cloud heard a familiar voice. 'Cloud...It'll be alright...Im right here with you...' It said. "I need you here...beside me...alive." The blonde sobbed, tears falling in greater numbers. He whimpered, letting himself fall to his knees in the Midgar dirt. He felt a hand shake him, hopping he wasn't really feeling it.

_In the morning you don't feel like rising_  
_Next time you feel like compromising_  
_Just remember I'll be right there_  
_Smiling down on you_

'Cloud...you need to wake up.' Zack smiled. "N-no...I...if I do then..." Cloud sobbed, opening his sky blue eyes and looking up. 'Don't worry...I'll still be here. And i'll be with you while your awake, even if you don't realize it.' The black-haired man said, his blue eyes looking down on the blonde.

_I know you won't forget_  
_All the time we got to spend_  
_Just because it's been a while_  
_Doesn't mean that its the end_

"Zack...I miss you..." Cloud sobbed, still looking up at the pale light of his dream. 'How can you miss me...when im always beside you? When i was never gone?' Zack said, placing a hand softly on the blonde's shoulder. Cloud bit his lip. "I...wish you were still alive..." He said, looking at his dead lover.

_So right here and now_  
_I'll swear to you a vow_  
_That I will always be with you_  
_Whenever you feel down_  
_Nothing ever will come between us_

Zack smiled softly. 'I am. As long as you are. Did you forget that?' Cloud felt more tears fall. "Zack..." Cloud smiled through his tears, Feeling the hand shake him again. 'Cloud, go. Everyone's waiting for you to wake up.'

_So next time that you feel like crying_  
_Next time you don't feel like trying_  
_Just remember I'll be right there_  
_Smiling down on you_

Cloud sobbed a few more times. 'C'mon...you'll be alright. Just remember, when you wanna cry that there's no shame in crying around your friends...' Zack smiled, his blue eyes reassuring the blonde. "Zack...you know...your the only one whose seen me cry in a long time...'

_In the morning you don't feel like rising_  
_Next time you feel like compromising_  
_Just remember I'll be right there_  
_Smiling down on you_

Zack nodded. 'I know...and I don't want you keeping those tears bottled up. It's not good. Don't be afraid, like I said, Im always just a thought away.' Cloud nodded. "I wish..." Cloud stared, feeling the black-haired man's grip grow tight. 'I know...you wish you didn't have to leave...I wish you didn't have to either.'

_I'll be right there looking down_  
_Even when the sun don't shine_  
_I'll be right there looking down_  
_All along the winter night_  
_I'll be right there looking down_  
_With a smile on me face_  
_I'll be right there with my arms open wide_

Zack felt tears fall from his eyes. Despite his tears he smiled, knowing he was sad on the inside. He wished he never died, so he could still be there with the blonde. So the blonde wasn't so sad and upset. 'Cloud...im sorry...'

_So next time that you feel like crying_  
_Next time you don't feel like trying_  
_Just remember I'll be right there_  
_Smiling down on you_

Cloud bit his lip, wiping his eyes and his lovers. "Zack...promise me you'll never truly leave me?" Zack looked the blonde straight in the eyes. 'How many times...have I told you that i'm always right here?' Zack smiled, pulling the blonde into a tight hug. Cloud smiled, nodding. "I'm glad...without you...even in a dream like this...I wouldn't be able to wake up..."

_In the morning you don't feel like rising_  
_Next time you feel like compromising_  
_Just remember I'll be right there_  
_Smiling down on you_

Zack sobbed along with his beloved blonde, them standing there for a long moment. "Cloud!" Zack pulled himself away from the blonde. 'You need to get back to them...sounds like they're worried.' Cloud nodded. "Alright...Zack..." Zack placed a light kiss on the blonde's lips. 'I'll always watch over you..okay, Spike?' Zack smiled. Cloud nodded. 'I love you.' "I love you too." Cloud smiled. He knew Zack would always be smiling down on him, no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud woke in his bed, Tifa shaking him harshly. Marlene and Denzel stood beside her, curious looks on their faces. "Cloud...did you see Zack again?" Denzel asked, noticing the tears on his friends face. Cloud could only nod, seeing the two kids faces made him smile. "Yeah...I did.." Marlene tilted her head. "Tifa...Cloud? Is Zack an angel, like Aerith?" She asked, looking at the two.

Tifa smiled sadly. "Yeah...is he Cloud?" Tifa said, looking at her blonde friend. A smile crossed Cloud's face as he nodded, another tear falling. "Yes...he's an angel, Marlene..." Denzel smiled. "So...He watches over you then, Cloud?" Tifa nodded. "Yes, he does. And you know what they say about guardian angels, right Denzel? They're always smiling down...on the one they are meant to watch.." She said, turning her soft brown eyes to Cloud. The look on his face told her all she needed to know. 'Thank you...Zack. You showed him it's alright to cry..and you've kept him safe...'She thought, her smile becoming soft as she saw sad and happy tears all fall from those mako blue eyes.

**_'Your welcome...Tifa...and tell Cloud, I'll never stop watching over him...'_**


End file.
